A River In A Time Of Dryness
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Sonia becomes head of decommissioning as Fanny becomes World Leader of the KND and two boys show up and turn Sonia and Fanny's life upside down in the process
1. Chapter 1

Nigel and the gang were up for decommissioning as Kuki, Wally, Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby all looked scared but nobody as scared as Fanny and Rachel.

"All right agents your reaching the top of the KND age now and that means decommissioning, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Harvey Rachel's brother said as Fanny gulped as Nigel stepped forward first and everybody looked proud and scared for him at the same time.

"All right Numbah 1 follow me to the decommissioning chamber, I'll give you five minutes with your team and peers then you will forget all about them".

Nigel wiped his eyes clear of his tears as Rachel sniffled looking into his brave eyes as he looked back at her and she slowly leaned in kissing him.

"Try to remember me Nigel please I'm begging you, just try to remember me if you do anything else in this world remember your girlfriend" Rachel said as Nigel kissed her again and walked up to his team.

"Well guys it's been a wild ride and I have to say if I was asked to lead any team I'm glad it was you four, and even if our memories are wiped I'm going to do my best to remember Rachel, Fanny, Hoagie, Kuki, Abby, and Wally" Nigel said not being able to hold back his tears.

"Numbah 1 times a tickin so let's do this now or I'll have Sonia restrain you, you had to know this was coming sooner or later" Harvey said as Rachel bawled her eyes out knowing that Nigel just might forget all about her.

"Rache I love you and I'll try to keep your memory most of all I promise, if there is any way to erase Numbah 362 and make you just Rachel Mckenzie to me I'll do it".

After Nigel yelled this Rachel ran at Harvey handing him a paper as he looked down and then back at her angrily.

"Nigel Uno this pains me to say but you and your team will not be decommissioned courtesy of the new Kids Next Door World Leader Fanny Abigail Fullbright" Harvey sighed as Nigel looked like he was about to cry and ran at Fanny hugging her as she looked down at him.

"Yea, yea, yea don't get all mushy on me Uno I know you love me but we have got to keep our composure, as for Harvey and his goons your being decommissioned courtesy of the new decommissioning officer Sonia Daniels AKA Numbah 83".

Sonia smiled pridefully at being called the new decommissioning officer as Fanny ruffled her hair and she giggled looking at her team.

"Sorry guys but I am a shoe in for a new agent, I'm a black belt in Thai Kwan Doe, I'm pretty, sweet, smart, cute, and probably stronger than Harvey if he ever messed with me which he didn't and he's smart not to" Sonia said ushering Harvey and her old team into the decommissioning chamber.

"All right Harvey since you're their leader your up first, now you have five minutes to say goodbye to your team and then get over here for decommissioning".

"Sonia you don't have to do this girl, we were on the same team, we shared soda's together, snacked, and we even got to go on missions together, and if it means anything I have a full blown crush on you" Harvey said as Sonia decided to act like him.

"Times a tickin Harvey and your five minutes just turned to three so hurry it up, I can see why Numbah 82 is so angry she has to deal with people like you all day".

"Come on Sonia I'm begging you don't do this, your falling into Numbah 1's hands and that's what Numbah 82 wants, she wants you to be Numbah 1's lapdog".

"Two minutes Harvey and make it quick you don't have all day you know, I can vouch for Tommy and Lee seeing their my friends but the rest of you are having your minds wiped" Sonia said as Harvey angrily looked in her direction.

"You'll be decommissioned next Sonia I'll see to it, and if you save Lee and Tommy what's to say I can't be saved?" Harvey asked as Fanny came in grinning.

"Ahhhhhh I love the smell of a decommissioning in the afternoon, after this Sonia why don't we go to the mess hall, I mean after all it is meatball sub day" Fanny said as Sonia looked at her watch.

"Would ya look at that five minutes go by quick and now it's time for you and the team to be decommissioned".

"Now Sonia also I think it's time you picked a new team, after all you can't be a decommissioning officer without four other members to help you on missions".

Fanny winked at Sonia smiling as Lee and Tommy did the same and she pulled them aside smiling at Harvey and the rest of the team.

"I need two more now who's this Mushi Sanban I've been hearing so much about Numbah 82, and how can I get in touch with her?" Sonia asked as Fanny pushed Harvey into the chair placing a 4X4 helmet on his head.

"She's Kuki's sister and I think Kuki can get her down here, so pick one more person while I show you how a decommissioning works" Fanny said as she flipped a switch and a light flooded Harvey's eyes as he got a stupefied look in his eyes.

"Where am I and who are you guys?, I'm so confused right now" Harvey mumbled as Fanny led him out of the treehouse and grabbed another agent handing him to Sonia.

"Your turn and show no mercy sweetie it's better that way , I mean they would show the same to you if they had the chance".

Sonia had an idea as she saw another 4X4 helmet and grabbed the last agent sticking it on their head as Fanny smiled nodding her head.

"Now your cooking with gas, two for one always was my favorite too, that's why I had them make me a second one" Fanny said as Sonia hooked both the agents to a machine and pulled the switch.

The agents squirmed as the machine started and a bright light hit them too as Fanny and Sonia giggled at their reaction.

"What- happened?, and- where- are- my- mommy- and- sissy?" one of the agents asked weak as Sonia led him outside.

"Go home and get some rest, everything will make more sense after a nap and a cookie and milk" Sonia said as the boy stumbled across the street to his house.

"Come on kid time for you to get some sleep and maybe your mommy and daddy will be expecting you who knows" Fanny said leading a little girl out of the treehouse as Sonia walked up to Lee and Tommy.

"Bad luck with those three huh?, anyways let's go get some subs before their all gone and we can talk about just how important my team is at this point".

Lee and Tommy didn't have to be told twice nipping at Sonia's heels as she giggled and grabbed both of their hands.

"I just may turn into another Numbah 82 with this job, I mean Harvey's here begging me to save him when the germophobe did nothing but bark orders at us, now I ask you who would want to be on his team with him leading?" Sonia asked sitting at a long table as Rachel, Nigel, Kuki, Hoagie, Abby, Fanny, Lee, and Tommy joined her.

"I'm so glad we didn't get decommissioned Nigey, I mean I couldn't live if I knew you were forgetting me" Rachel said as Nigel kissed her cheek and she kissed him back.

"Ewwwwwww it's not too late to decommission you guys, because your totally grossing me out" Tommy said as Sonia smiled ruffling his hair until his hat fell off.

"It's not too late for love Tommy, I mean you are thinner, cuter, and sweet in your own scientific sort of way".

"Yea but who would date me?, I mean come on I'm not very attractive to girl's even if I did lose 100 pounds" Tommy said as Sonia slinked up to him her body brushing into his as Lee giggled.

"Tommy and Sonia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Tommy with a baby carriage" Lee sang as Tommy and Sonia both blushed at this.

"They look like us at their age and we started becoming agents Nigel, the only thing changed is that we didn't have meatball subs back in our day" Rachel said as Sonia giggled girlishly as Tommy wrapped his arm around her.

"You know us dating couldn't do any harm, I'm just grateful we weren't decommissioned with Harvey and his goons but that goes to show you never bring goons into the KND" Tommy said as Rachel was thrown a folder by Fanny.

"New agent Rache, apparently he's a detention extraordinaire and his mom's at the end of her rope so she came here, and Sonia's looking for one more to join her as the decommissioning team hint, hint" Fanny said winking at Sonia.

"I'll take him and that will complete my team and we can start weeding out the bad from the good agents in this treehouse" Sonia said as Tommy was starting to feel comfortable with his arm around Sonia's shoulders.

"Can you two ease off the love a little bit I mean I haven't eaten lunch or breakfast and I'm going to hurl if I see you two kiss" Lee said as Sonia giggled looking over at him.

"Well would you look who it is Lee it's Rosemary maybe she can help you feel better, I mean after all she does look really pretty today".

After Sonia said this a girl in dark red hair sat across from him giggling and smiling at him.

"Hi Lee I made you some soup if you don't mind that is, I mean you looked positively pale this morning and my mommy always said soup is the way to go if you want to feel better" Rosemary said pushing Lee a meatball sub and a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"I don't want your soup but I will take the sandwich, why do you make me food all the time anyways?" Lee asked Rosemary as she giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Lee and Rosemary sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Lee with a baby carriage" Tommy sang smiling as Lee poured the bowl of soup on his head.

"Don't be taking my songs Tommy, and Rosemary I believe you owe me an answer for the brownies, cakes, soup, quiche, Italian sub, and the rest of the food you sent me, even if the Italian Sub tasted really good".

"Well Lee this is hard for me to say but I love you, and not just in a friendly way either, it's more the I want to be your girlfriend way" Rosemary said as Lee blushed and she giggled at him.

"My mom always told me that the way to a guys heart is through his stomach, so I made you treats hoping you'd be in love with me soon enough".

"Thanks Rose and I do love you but it was hard for me to say that stuffed with cookies, cakes, among other things" Lee said as Sonia nudged Tommy her eyes pointing down the hall as Tommy followed her.

"With Lee in love with Rosemary that gives you and I time to be in love with each other, so let's go back to my room which is suddenly bigger thanks to my promotion and we can eat and talk in there" Sonia said as Tommy and her ran down the hall to her new room.

"Well get comfy I'll be out in two seconds, I have got to change out of these clothes because it's hotter than I thought it was going to be today".

Sonia disappeared behind a door as Tommy started eating his sandwich and we hear Nigel and Rachel giggling in the hallway by Sonia's room.

"Sonia girl are you in here?, we have a party for you and everything and it wouldn't be the same without the master of ceremonies there" Rachel said noticing Tommy on her bed and she smiled wider.

"She's getting changed because it was hotter than she thought it would be today, so when do we meet our new agent Numbah 362?" Tommy asked as Fanny led a dark haired boy with a Discman into Sonia's room.

"This is the part where you'll meet your leader if she ever shows, now join the boy on the bed and be good I'm warning you no funny business because I know all the tricks of the trade" Fanny said eyeing the boy as he plopped onto the bed with a hurt expression in his eyes.

"Apparently he tried setting the garage on fire and his mom decided that now is the time to send him here under Sonia's care, I personally think he needs counseling sessions with me but only if the Supreme Leader agrees".

"Are you kidding Fan?, you're the world leader that surpasses me so by no means counsel him if you want to" Rachel said as Sonia came out of the bathroom sporting a jean sparkly mini skirt with a Powerpuff Girls shirt that had Girl Power written in red on the bottom of it in glitter.

"Hey Rache and Fan so what can I do to help you guys another decommissioning perhaps?, or maybe you'd like me to set Lee up on a date with Rosemary" Sonia said as she noticed the new agent biting his nails and twirling his hair around his unbitten fingers.

"Welcome my names Sonia and this is Tommy, you'll meet Lee and Mushi as soon as they get here and I'm glad you could join us I'm sorry I didn't catch your name".

"His name's John and he hasn't talked for going on ten years, now he's older than the rest of you but that doesn't stop Sonia from being the leader of the team" Fanny said as John wrote thank you idiot girl on a piece of paper.

"This is off limits until you find your voice sonny boy, I will not be harassed and put down in the written form".

Fanny grabbed John's notebook and pen as he swiped at them and she held them out of his reach.

"If you want the book and pen you'll ask for it, until then their confiscated and who knows I may be able to find something in here about what your problem is".

John jumped and moaned as Fanny just held it out of his reach and waved it at him smirking.

"You'll see that what I say I always mean it, now when your ready to ask for the book using your words like a big boy I'll give you the notebook and pen back" Fanny said turning the pages and this is what was on the first page.

_Dear whoever reads this_

_ It's my fault that mommy and daddy are fighting they told me so, their getting this thing called a divorce which I don't know what that means but it has to be bad to make them fight. At first it was over the house, the money, the bank accounts, and the other things with money, then it turned into I'm getting the boy, no I'm getting the boy because I have the money to pay off the judge blah, blah, blah. Now my mommy treats me like dirt and my daddy's trying to get to know mw by sending me a birthday card with a present every year, Sometimes I wish I could just burn like my feelings do and then she'd learn not to take me for granted. Stupid woman doesn't even know my name I'm three things to her sweetie, hon, or hey you over there my name's John and she doesn't even care what it is. I see my friends with happy families and all's I get stuck with is Mrs. Hey You over there sweetie hon and it sucks worse than a vaccum. I feel that nobody could ever feel the same way I feel and that sucks even harder because I can't get help. I've grown a lot over the few years I've been alive and I've learned things I should know when I get older like what hurt, pain, depression, and anger means the real definition not the pretty definition they give everyone. My mommy seems to think I'm like a house pet feed me, give me water, give me a little attention and I'm yours for the taking yea right. My daddy treated me better but now the only thing I get from him is 50.00 every birthday, Christmas, Easter, and good report card day. I wish he knew what I was feeling could actually look inside my soul and wrestle with the blackness and evil residing there. Is there anybody out there that feels my pain and could get me through it, if there is I would sure love to meet them because right now I'm stuck in the middle of a rock and a really, really, really, really, really, really hard place and I'm not liking it too much anymore. Never mind my age or my name meet my personality instead, the quiet, shy, lonely, angry, sad, depressed, on edge little boy that is me John Ward_

_ Age 5_

_ Please help _

John dove high this time as the things fell from Fanny's hands and she quickly gathered them up as John held a stout and stared up at her pleading with her.

"Come on kid you and I are like two peas in a pod, and now that I know your life I'll let you into mine" Fanny said as John shuffled off after her slowly and she stopped at an office.

"Don't mind the clutter this is a new office and I'm still trying to settle in so have a seat and let's rap, I mean as I said we have a lot of things in common".

Well that's it for now please R&R and I'll post Fanny's version sometime tonight or tomorrow Peace

Cindy'sboy93 


	2. Chapter 2

John slurped a Coke as Fanny just flipped through page after page seeing John grow and become 13 through the pages.

"You can't keep communicating with the book John, I mean yea I can read it and so can the older agents but you're on a team that needs your undivided attention and you need to speak".

John opened and quickly shut his mouth as Fanny saw she was getting through to him her eyes pleading him to talk as his eyes burned with a thousand fires.

"Well if you aren't going to talk then neither am I, but let me tell you this is going to be a long hard road if none of us decides to talk to each other" Fanny said as John laid his head in his hands pressing play on the Discman as Fanny grabbed it from him.

"You can't hide behind music either kid, I'm not going to stop trying to get through to you and to prove my point I have a story to tell that may turn the tables on this whole no talking thing".

John looked up interested as Fanny found her way to get through to him and she smiled opening his notebook.

"It says here that you think nobody understands what you've been through, well I do and that's why I became World Leader of the KND to get kids like you out of broken homes".

John sniffled as tears came to his eyes and Fanny stared him down determined to get through to him some more.

"You say your mom doesn't know your name but she calls you three things Hon, Sweetie, or Hey you over there, well you're lucky she doesn't remember your name because if she did she'd call you by your full name middle and all mines Abigail and I hate it with an art".

John smirked as Fanny laughed along with him getting ready to let the second person into her life, the first was Rachel Mckenzie which is why their such good friends.

"My parents got divorced too and they blamed me just like you, and like you I live with my mother while my dad sends me money for Birthdays, Christmas's, Easter's, and Good report card days but you made out with 50.00 the most I got was 30.00.

John stared at Fanny's eyes pointing to his Discman as Fanny shook her head and continued her story not being able to stop.

"Once my dad left was when my mom learned my middle name and it was always Fanny Abigail get me up from the hall, Fanny Abigail go refill my prescriptions in her case drugs, Fanny Abigail if the police call let the answering machine get it" Fanny said as John saw Fanny was like him but a lot worse off.

"I became gloomy like you but instead of not talking I never shut up, I hate most boys to this day because of what my father did to me, but there are a select few I can tolerate like you for instance and my boyfriend Hoagie but that's not all of them".

John pulled out tissues knowing Fanny and him would need them soon enough as Fanny continued to bear her soul to John.

"So anyways helping my mom with a drug habit, a alcohol addiction, and keeping her from rehab became a 24/7 job for me because she got worse before she got better and I was scared for myself and for her because I had nowhere to go and she knew nobody but druggies and drunks".

John could feel his soul opening up and he saw the evilness and blackness he mentioned in his journal entry disappearing being replaced with love and understanding.

"I found The Kids Next Door by accident one day, Rachel she's the blonde that you met with me today and myself saw this dilapidated treehouse so we used our women's intuition and we formed the very first KND treehouse with Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, Abby Lincoln, Kuki Sanban, and Wally Beatles".

John felt a burst of light hit him from the inside and Fanny could see that he was coming out of his shell as she continued with her story about her mother.

"So one day I was walking home from school and my mom was popping pills at the table as usual and I found one way out as I called the police and she was taken for possession and mistreating a child even though I'm not sure that's the police term for it" Fanny said as John stood up and hugged her with tears in his eyes.

"Your worse off than I was, I mean at least my mom still lives with me, she just doesn't know me and I feel like a ghost walking down the halls of my house half the time" John said bawling as Fanny handed him a tissue and grabbed one for herself.

"See there are people just like you out there, and I joined the KND to fight people like my dad but I became stronger and now I'm World Leader and I plan to hunt for kids like you and save them from the life we had to endure".

"Fanny to the front of the treehouse please and bring the new agent with you I think he might like to hear this one" Rachel said peeking her head into the office as John and Fanny stood up and walked to the front to find a man who looked like John in a business suit smiling.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy I knew you would come and find me I just knew it, mommy said to stop imaging things but I knew you would find me".

"You're looking good kiddo and I'm sorry about making you live with your mother and that I never visited, but I'm going to make it up to you by asking you if you would like to live in this treehouse with Fanny, Hoagie Rachel, Nigel, Wally, Kuki, Sonia, Tommy, Lee, and me".

John ran up and hugged his father as he saw his mom pounding up the trail with a stern look on her face and Fanny knew a fight was brewing between John and his mom.

"Hon get out here and let's go home Sweetie, Hey you over there can you hear what I'm saying to you or are you deaf and dumb?" The woman asked as John couldn't hold his anger in anymore and stared his mother down angrily.

"Listen here Alison my name's John, not Hon, not Sweetie, and especially not Hey you over there so shut up and let me live my own life" John said walking back to his dad clutching him in a hug.

"You will call me mom if you know what's good for you, you think I don't know your name?, I gave it to you to name you after you deadbeat father but that was before he was a deadbeat, I hate using it so Hon, Sweetie, and Hey you over there substitutes itself for John" Alison said as John pushed her.

"I'm going to live here with my new friends and my dad, at least he cared enough to give me money when I did good or on special occasions, the only present I got from you was a puppy you killed in a rage at me one night".

Everybody gasped when they heard this and Alison stood up looking into John's eyes hoping to find some beauty in them.

"You killed Rex because you said I didn't deserve him, well guess what I do deserve him and I wish I still had him seeing I was the one that had to put him down" John said shaking with sadness as Fanny walked up holding him.

"How was I to know what you were feeling John?, I mean everyday you would come home and lock yourself in your room with a stupid black notebook listening to songs like All's I Want Is You By U2, Original Of The Species also by U2, One which guess what is another U2 song and a bunch of others".

"That stupid black notebook happened to be my journal Alison and if you actually read it you would know that since five I've been in emotional pain".

"Come on John we're leaving and you'll never see him or these kids again, we'll get you the best help money can buy" Alison said grabbing his hand as he snatched it back walking over to Sonia, Lee, and Tommy smiling for the first time in his life.

"I have friends here and guess what I'm not going anywhere, my dad has invited me to live here with him and my friends and I'm not going to say no to him so shove off" John said as Alison angrily walked up to John but Fanny blocked her path.

"Have you ever asked yourself why he tried to blow up the Garage?, why he writes instead of talked until recently, and why he hates you ever loving guts?, I have the answer and it comes in the form of you treating him like a house pet or a ghost walking down the halls of the house not calling him by his name" Fanny said.

"All right John, John, John, John, John there now are you happy?, I mean come on why the hell would he want to be John when he could be Hon, Sweetie, or Hey you over there?".

"Because you didn't name me Hon, Sweetie, or Hey you over there you named me John and that's the name I'll respond to from now on either that or my Numbah which is 87 so like I said shove off".

"Fine I'll leave and John SR I hope you can handle your son, because once he get's mad there's no telling what he'll do or what he'll set fire to" Alison said storming off as John SR ran at John and hugged him as John hugged him back crying.

"All right people there's nothing to see here, get back to your required rooms and start unpacking your stuff, and if you don't want to do that there's a party in the mess hall for the new decommissioning officer that you can check out" Rachel said as Fanny ushered the agents away.

"I've missed you so much daddy but where have you been for so long?, and how did you find the Kids Next Door?" John asked as John SR looked down at John ready to tell him everything he wanted to know.

"Well I lived in California for a long time and that was fun until I was beckoned here by Rachel Mckenzie to become the first adult in the Kids Next Door and that's when they made me the father of the Kids Next Door" John SR said as John's eyes danced with excitement.

"California huh you must have been a real good surfer living down there right?, I mean that is what they do down there right?".

"Most people do me I was a businessman down there until I learned to as Fanny Fullbright defined it chill like an ice cube when I got here".

John giggled as John SR led John down the halls happy to finally have his son back and to have him on an actual Kids Next Door team.

"So what is it like being on the Kids Next Door I mean will I get to kick butt like they do on the TV show?, or will I get a boring desk job?" John asked as John SR laughed and looked down at his son.

"You will definitely kick butt until you get tired of doing that, then you'll lead a team and kick more butt, and when you get bored with that then comes the desk job" John SR said laughing along with John.

"Well why don't you go and get settled, my office is right behind this door if you need anything and I mean anything, money, food, games, pets, private jets to missions, bios on the girls here, I have it all at my and your disposal".

"Actually I wouldn't mind this girl Fanny's file, she's been through rough times too and I think her and I could bond together like super glue and paper".

A folder with Fanny's face on the cover looking angry and wearing Numbah 86 on her hat was handed to John as he started pawing through it seeing Fanny had been to jail once or twice as a kid.

"I wonder what she did to go to jail?, I mean she seems nice now but before she must have been angry a lot of the time" John said going back to his new room to find Sonia setting his things up and resting a guitar case against the wall.

"Howdy we already had our intros but I'm Sonia and I'll be your leader for as long as they let me stay here, so I had no idea that you played the guitar Numbah 86 is a sucker for guitar players, I'm not saying I'm just saying that maybe you'd consider playing it for her" Sonia said making John's bed.

"I thought you were my leader not my maid, but don't stop I can never make my bed as nice as a girl can, I think it's in their genes or something".

Sonia finished and smiled at John's clean room looking into his eyes and seeing a little boy longing to get out.

"So you want some candy?, I have a secret stash that nobody knows about except you right now that is and then we can see what all this party hubbub is about".

John nodded as Sonia led him to her room to find Tommy gnawing his meatball sub as she just shook her head at him.

"Tommy you're cute and all but gnawing a sandwich is not the way to make a good first impression with me" Sonia said as Lee stumbled into her room with purple and blue lipstick all over his face.

"Rosemary, Rosemary, Rosemary what a cool name, and she's taking me out tomorrow night Sone you are such a great matchmaker" Lee said plopping down on the extra bed in Sonia's room.

"So Fanny what else does she like besides guitar players Sonia, I mean there has to be other things she's into" John said as Sonia smiled a mischievous smile.

"Well she's into Gummy slugs, Gummy frogs, Gummy lizards, and Sour Patch Fruits she's extremely into those but she can't find them anywhere" Sonia said as John smiled and walked off with Sonia joining him not wanting to miss the love between John and Fanny.

Well that's it for now I'll write more tomorrow so hang tight and I'll keep posting Cindy'sboy93


	3. Chapter 3

John ran into the KND gift shop and saw a shipment of Sour Patch Fruits and he grabbed three boxes each holding 100 bags as the cashier looked on with interest.

"These aren't for me their for a lady friend, so what's the damage and money is no object here" John said as the cashier rang it up and handed John a credit card.

"This is your KND card Numbah 87 and it get's you things in here free of charge, and to let you know she loves Wild Cherry Pepsi too Numbah 86 always came in here as a kid asking for those and a Wild Cherry Pepsi" The cashier said as John grabbed ten bottles of Wild Cherry Pepsi grinning.

"Now all's I have to do is find Fanny, I mean I heard she was dating this guy Hoagie but what's to say I don't stand a chance?".

Sonia found Rachel consoling a crying Fanny as Hoagie's name came up in the whole conversation and Sonia knew it was over between them.

"Fan there are other boys to be interested in, I mean what about John you and him share the same emotional baggage at least" Rachel said as Fanny sniffled and smiled up at Rachel.

"Thanks Rache you always were the freethinker in the friendship and I was the girl that nobody wanted to mess with" Fanny said as Rachel giggled hugging Fanny.

"And besides Hoagie's more Lizzie Gordon's type or Tater Daniels's type he's definitely a Tater Daniels boyfriend".

A girl in brown hair skipped down the hall as if she was called and stood at attention in front of Rachel.

"Hello Numbah 27 I have a new mission for you, I just hope you're up to the challenge agent because if not I could give it to Numbah 15 if you want".

"No Numbah 362 I'm up to the challenge just tell me what the mission is and I'm so there" The girl who's name was Tater Daniels said as Rachel smiled wider and stared at Tater's body.

"You're perfect Tater now come with Fanny and I where we'll brief you on the mission at hand, and trust us this mission has you written all over it" Rachel said as Fanny and her grinned at each other.

"Tater what would you say if I asked you to date Hoagie Gilligan?, I mean he hurt Fanny by breaking up with her so here's your mission if you chose to accept it, date Hoagie Gilligan and be as clingy as you are to your friends".

Tater grinned as Rachel and Fanny grinned with her and she skipped off to find Hoagie and start her mission.

Meanwhile John was tuning his guitar in his room making sure everything was good when he went to play it for Fanny and he had the perfect song in mind as he lugged the boxes, the bottles, and the guitar to Fanny's room where she was still smiling at what Rachel, Tater, and her were doing to Hoagie.

"Girl you still got your torturing ways intact after all these years, I was starting to think I would never have to use them again but then Hoagie breaks things off with me and Tater comes along to pick up the pieces" Fanny said to herself as she heard a guitar outside of her bedroom and stormed up thinking it was Hoagie.

"You say you want

Diamonds on a ring of gold

You say you want

Your story to remain untold" John began as Fanny smiled and her eyes lit up at the three boxes of Sour Patch fruits, and bottles of Wild Cherry Pepsi.

"Looks like someone's in the mood for a girlfriend hey Numbah 86?, I mean he's screaming his heart out for you and all" Sonia said chewing the head off of a gummy bear giggling.

"How did you know all of my favorite things are you a mind reader or something?, and if you are can you tell me the fate of my ex Hoagie Gilligan?".

All's we here is a scream as Hoagie is running past Fanny's room and Tater is chasing him catching up as she giggled and clutched him in her arms kissing him.

"Aww come on Hoagie I'm your biggest fan, I could be your fan girl just like Skwirely is Nigel's and Max is Wally's" Tater said eskimo kissing Hoagie's nose giggling.

"But all the promises we make

From the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you" John sang as he answered Fanny's question about how he knew about her throwing the agent file at her and she grinned at it.

"I knew you would use your father's job in the KND to your advantage, no doubt Sonia helped you with the song choice because I talk to her more seeing me and her are one and the same" Fanny sighed happily plopping onto her bed letting John play her the song.

"You know you two are the same age Numbah 86, Hoagie was two years younger than you and more immature than his age" Sonia said as Fanny hugged her and ruffled her hair smiling.

"You're not helping matters Numbah 83, I mean I thought you were rooting for love in this treehouse not complete and utter hate" Hoagie said as Tater puckered her lips and attacked Hoagie face with them.

"MMMMMMM your lips are so tasty Hog, that's my new nickname for you Hog because your as cute as a little piglet, and just think you're my age and my mission so get ready for a daily dose of vitamin T" Tater said grinning at the purple lip smears she left on Hoagie's face.

"You say you'll give me

A highway with no one on it

Treasure just to look upon it

All the riches in the night" John continued as Fanny slowly swayed her head and body to the music smiling.

"Sorry Numbah 5 but you had your chance at love and you blew it like a balloon, now Numbah 87 is going to take a stab at love with our one and only Fanny while you well love is not lost seeing your fan girl Tater seems to like your yummy lips" Sonia giggled as Hoagie angrily looked down at his 12 year old girlfriend.

"Look Tater we may be the same age but I'm very mature at 12 and you well you're acting 10ish to me, so as much as I liked having you around I'm going to have to pass on the whole boyfriend thing" Hoagie said as Tater giggled up at him her blue eyes flashing with insanity.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy Hog, see I was given a mission to date you and I for one never fail my missions that are given to me" Tater said jumping into Hoagie's arms kissing his lips and grinning at him.

"Hoagie would you keep it down I have a boy singing a beautiful song to me and your constant fan girl bickering is ruining it" Fanny said as Tater butterfly kissed Hoagie her blue eyes looking into his green ones.

"I'm warning you Hoagie if you don't shut your yap you'll feel my wrath and well you can already see what my wrath can do enter fan girl Tater".

"So this is your doing Fan?, tell her to ease off please I'm just not feeling her as my girl no offense Tater" Hoagie said as Fanny clicked her boot heel angrily on the tile floor of the hall and Hoagie gulped.

"First off Tater is your punishment for what you did to me, second no I will not call her off seeing I enjoy seeing you tortured, and third this is your final warning to shut your yap before I shut it for you Hog".

Tater giggled at Fanny using Hoagie's nickname as Hoagie threw his hand over her mouth stifling her laughter.

"Come on newly acquired fan girl let's go see the mission officer and see if she can overturn this nightmare I'm living through".

"Good luck with that Hoagie, because in case you forgot I'm the World Leader, the Big Cheese, the Main Girl, the Captain Of This Fine Vessel, in short I'm the rule in the KND and that includes missions".

"You say you'll give me

Eye's in a moon of blindness

A river in a time of dryness

A harbor in the tempest

But all the promises we make

From the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you" John belted out as Fanny laid on her elbows and knees smiling at her and John's song.

"Hey Numbah 86 have you seen Nigel in your travels?, that cute hunk of a man has to pose for my fan boy calendar" a girl with dark black hair said her green eye's scanning the hall with a camera slung around her neck.

"No Skwirely I have not seen Nigel in my travels now kindly move out of the way you're blocking the view of my own fan boy you cow" Fanny said as Skwirely mooed and ran off calling Nigel's name from the top of her lungs.

"Wally you cute Australian where are you hiding?, I just need one more kiss before I go home sweetie and don't act like you hate them I know you don't" Another girl in blonde hair said applying lip gloss to her lips and smacking them as Fanny wanted to smack something else on this girl.

"Max do you not see the boy in the hall playing the guitar?, and if you don't then you have to be blind as a bat and if you do move your toosh he's singing to me and I will not have anymore interruptions".

"Geez who spit in your cereal milk this morning Fanny?, I'm looking for Wally so I can get one more kissable kiss from him and then I'm walking home preferably with him by my side" Max said as Fanny pointed to Wally's room and Max squealed with excitement running to the door and pounding on it.

"Keep- it- ddddooowwwnnn!, this is supposed to be a romantic moment and banging is spoiling it!" Fanny screamed as Max lightly knocked again and the door opened as Kuki stepped out.

"You say you want

Your love to work out right

To last with me through the night" John sang as Fanny swooned at his voice and also saw Rachel was right about him and her having the same emotional baggage which made her love him that much more.

"Come on Nigel there are still so many pictures I have to take of you for the calendar, and there's still the little matter of the lipstick I should wear to the fan girl/ agent dance tomorrow night" Skwirely said walking in front of John again pulling a struggling Nigel along with her and Fanny threw a boot at them.

"Get, get, get there have been nothing but interruptions the whole time this sweet boy was singing to me, first it was Hoagie and Tater, then Skwirely, then Max, then Max again, now Skwirely again can't a girl listen to a love song in peace?"

"That boot almost hit a very sensitive place if you know what I mean Fanny, any lower and it would have hit it I mean it's not my fault I have Skwirely the human photographer and fan girl on my tail is it?" Nigel asked as Fanny and Skwirely both nodded smiling.

"You broke up with Rachel and set Skwirely on you, now that you're back with Rachel Skwirely has become a troublesome tick that won't leave" Fanny said pushing Nigel and Skwirely out of the way of John as Skwirely pulled Nigel to her room where we see flash after flash go off with Skwirely giggling.

"I'm sorry about all the interruptions John, I mean I know I'm World Leader and all but that doesn't make me mommy to all the agents separating them".

"Come on Wally we're walking me home unless you don't mind me spending the night again tonight that is, and it's no longer your decision seeing Fanny posted a new bulletin saying that all sleepover's are to be confirmed by her not the third party" Max said reading the bulletin word for word as Fanny grinned.

"Hmmmm now what would I do if I were World Leader, wait a second I am World Leader so what's the verdict?, I say what the heck I mean what's the worst that can happen and for future reference looks like I found a new way to torture the boys here hey Wally?".

After Fanny said this she posted a new rule saying that it was mandatory for fan girl's to spend the night with their fan boys in the treehouse.

"Now excuse me but there's a fan boy of my own about to sing more of a song that reminds him of me, and not to mention all the tings we have in common like our emotional baggage for example" Fanny said as Max smiled getting her own way and then pulled out two blue Blowpops.

"Here Wally learn to love the candy I do, I mean now that we're going to be seeing a lot of each other we're going to have to mold you into the boy I see in you".

Max shoved one of the blue Blowpops into Wally's mouth as she sucked on the other one their lips becoming blue.

"This is so cruddy unfair she can't just bring fan girl's and their fan boys together I mean who the crud does she think she is?" Wally asked yanking the Blowpop from his mouth as Max shoved it back in giggling at him.

"Hi Numbah 362 did you hear about the new rule Fanny just passed?, she's bringing fan girls and their boys together except Skwirely of course because Nigel's yours but Tater and I have full reign of Wally and Hoagie" Max said screaming excitedly as Rachel smiled down at Wally.

"She can't do that can she Numbah 362?, I mean she has to have papers signed, permission slips form the fan girl's parents, and last but not least a meeting with the World Federation to determine if what she's doing is right".

"Actually she did have that meeting I was present for it, they said they didn't have a problem with it, the permission slips were signed as well as the order papers, so where's your loophole now Numbah 4?" Rachel asked as Max grinned shoving the Blowpop back into Wally's mouth as she grabbed his hand skipping off.

Meanwhile back in the hall Fanny is giggling for two reasons, one Hoagie, Nigel, and Wally were in for the nightmare of their lives, and two John was singing the most beautiful version of her favorite song that she ever heard.

"You say you want

Diamonds on a ring of gold

Your story to remain untold

Your love not to grow cold" John sang as Fanny giggled seeing Tater skip up her pigtails swishing this way and that up to the new bulletin.

"Ohhhhhhh goodie, goodie gumdrops now I don't have to leave and I'll have you all to myself Hog" Tater said as Hoagie angrily read the bulletin and had to read it again to make sure he was reading it right.

"So let me get this straight, Tater will sleep in my room with me, go anywhere I go, become clingier than static cling, and make me her boyfriend?" Hoagie asked as Fanny cackled nodding her head as Tater did the same forcing Hoagie's mouth open and throwing some blue pixie stick sugar into it.

"That might give you some energy to be with me Hog, now come on I've seen your room and we need to redecorate if I'm moving in".

"But the promises we break

From the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you

You… All I want is you

You… All I want is you

You… All I want is you

You" John finished as he put the guitar down and Fanny kissed him as Rachel walked up giggling at them.

"Hey you two save some of that for the dance tomorrow night would ya?, anyways Fan I wanted to talk about Nigel because him and I are having problems again and I think you made my solution" Rachel said as Fanny grinned pointing to the new bulletin and Rachel cackled.

"H cheated on me this whole time so I put Lizzie Gordon the other woman up for decommissioning and Sonia is there as we speak prepping the decommissioning chamber, the poor thing is missing Tommy and her party thanks to this but I will not have Lizzie an agent anymore".

Fanny knew that it was Sonia's decision on whether or not Lizzie got decommissioned and also knew Rachel was good at negotiating things like that with the other officers.

"Looks like our little Uno just became Skwirely Washington's problem now, Wally's Max Shepards problem, and Hoagie is Tater Daniels's problem now, whereas John well him and I just had a very touching moment" Fanny said as we hear Nigel scream as Skwirely jumped for joy.

"I get to sleep on the right side Nigey, the left side totally makes me roll off the bed every night and well you have to make sacrifices like bed position when you get a girlfriend" Skwirely said as Nigel mouthed help me to Rachel.

"Don't look at me you cheating dog, Skwirely and you are the same age 12 and it looks like you two have a lot in common seeing Skwirely cheats too, even if it was only at Uno".

The three boys groaned as they were led by their ladies back to the rooms and the ladies had one thing in mind, kissing, kissing, and more kissing and John the only boy who didn't groan walked into Fanny's room grinning at her.

Well that's it for now and thanks for the replies Max I hope you don't mind but I wanted to use you for the ff so tell me what you think Cindy'sboy93


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is broken down into fan boys and girl's so if you get confused I'll answer any questions you have and please don't hesitate to ask me anything I'll answer anything you want about this ff and enjoy the ff.**_

**Fanny and John**

* * *

John and Fanny were laying in the confines of her room as he fed her Sour Patch Fruits and she fed him Oreos each of them drinking Wild Cherry Pepsi.

"So Fanny what would you like to do today?, I mean after all it's your day sweetie pie as much as it is my day" John said as Fanny grinned throwing an Oreo into his mouth and he threw a grape Sour Patch into hers.

"I was hoping we could do dinner I mean I hardly get out of this stuffy treehouse and it would be fun to go out to eat somewhere" Fanny said as John nodded and handed her a menu to Outback Steakhouse.

"Outback's perfect because I'm feeling ike a nice, juicy, medium rare, porterhouse steak with smashed potatoes and mushrooms on the steak of course and cheesecake for dessert".

"Outback it is and who knows maybe the fangirls and boys would like to join us, I mean I bet the World Leader could make them join us".

Fanny sneered and stood up as we see her top off and her skirt shorter than it was when she heard John singing to her.

"I think my cute, guitar playing, singing, sweet fanboy has made a new decree and with that I say any other new decrees you have I'm willing to listen" Fanny said as John smiled grabbing his bag of Oreos and handing Fanny her Sour Patch Fruits as she skipped off a piece of parchment clutched in her hand.

"Just wait until the boys find out one of their own made up the Fanboy Fangirl date night, and if any of them give you trouble you come to me and I'll show them how much trouble I can cause back".

John saw Fanny tack the new decree on the bulletin board and she grinned as she heard the boys screaming and their fangirls giggling maniacally.

"You know I think I did a god thing bringing the fangirls and the fanboys together, I'm like an average day Cupid, what do you think sweetie?".

"I think the boys are going to pulverize me when they see this new decree but at least I have a bodyguard to protect me" John said as Fanny beamed ruffling his hair.

"That's right and like I said if the boys have any problems with you then you see me and I'll show them why I'm the most feared agent in the KND".

John smiled as Fanny posted another decree saying that there would be a fangirl fanboy dance on Saturday and it was mandatory for the boys to bring their fangirls and the girls to bring their fanboys.

"Let's see them handle that, man they are going to break down soon enough and I for one want a front row seat for that" Fanny said as John laughed also wanting a front row seat to see the boys break one after the other.

"So when do you think these boys are going to break because I have to admit it'd be really great to see something like that" John said as we hear Nigel Uno screaming in pain and Fanny grinning.

"I give them a week tops if that's what the boys fearless leader sounds like, I mean what could Skwirely be doing to him to make him scream like that?".

"I don't wanna know what she's doing to him sweetie, but it must be bad if he's screaming in pain and all unless he always screams in pain in front of a girl".

"Knowing Uno he probably just stubbed his toe on the bed frame or something like that, he's a wimp at heart and I think that's why Rachel loved him once".

"Actually it was his strong heart that made me love him Fan, he led a handful of agents into battle everyday and they always thanked him for it, except Kuki she just brought him a fruit basket every Christmas" Rachel said walking up to see the new decrees.

"One of those was John's idea the other was mine, John thought it might be fun to have a fangirl fanboy night out and tonight is that night, we're going to Outback and your welcome to come if you want, plus every Friday after today which is Friday is date night also".

"I'm in Outback makes good food and seeing Nigel with Skwirely should be a hoot, but I have nobody to go with".

"Rachel there's a delivery here and they specifically asked for you, it's barrels of gummy worms I know because I got one for free, if anybody asks it fell off a truck" Sonya said as Rachel swooned and ran off to the front of the treehouse.

"That's what Justin Michaels can do to a girl, he has a thing for Rachel and she has a thing for him but the funny thing is their afraid to tell each other about it" Fanny said walking off to evaluate the situation.

"I'm off too this has got to be better than leafing through folders and looking for bad little agents any day of the week, besides those agents will still be rogue in an hour or two".

**Nigel and Skwirely**

* * *

Meanwhile in Nigel's room we see Skwirely giggling laying on his bed as he pulled his shirt off after a hard day of missions thinking the room was secure.

"Well hello Mr. June, July, and August I can't make this stuff up, now hold that pose Nigey we're going to post these as the cover to our new calendar and it's going to involve Y-O-U in a huge way" Skwirely said giggling as Nigel's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Exactly how did you get in here Swilly?, and please show yourself out after you explain yourself Skillet" Nigel said purposely getting Skwirely's name wrong as she just whistled as if she was the only one there.

"I demand an explanation Wirely now give it to me or so help me god I will force it out of you I promise you that much".

Skwirely smiled devilishly and shoved her Ipod's headphones in her ears as Bloc Parties Helicopter erupted and Skwirely bobbed her head to the beat and mouthed the words playing the air guitar at the same time.

"I asked you a question you little pest now answer me or so help me you are going to be one squashed bug, so are you ready to answer me yet or what?".

Skwirely opened her laptop and giggled loudly as she opened the Nigel calendar folder and he saw millions of pictures of him in it.

"Just add the latest ones and then Mr. I think I'll call my girlfriend by the wrong name and I can get ready for our date tonight" Skwirely said uploading her recent Nigel pics and looked back at him with Reptillia by The Strokes blaring from Skwirely's headphones next.

"All right you're not my girlfriend Skwirely, we're barely even tolerable friends so what makes you think I'd ever date you?" Nigel asked as Skwirely took her headphones out kissing Nigel's cheek.

"See now was saying my name so bad?, and denial isn't just a river in Egypt young man it's what you're in right now ".

"What's this I hear about a date tonight Skwirely?, I never agreed to a date with you tonight no matter how many times you dream of it".

"The KND Gazette Nigey it tells all and right now it tells Fanny's two newest decrees one created by her fanboy John and the other created by Fanny".

Nigel grabbed the paper and sure enough in the World Leader Says section of the paper were Fanny's newest decrees Friday's being date night and the KND fanboy/fangirl dance coming up.

"Now take a shower and hurry your toosh we have an hour to be ready by and my makeup alone is 30 min. in itself ".

"I'm not going and you can't make me Skillet, so either you go alone or you don't go at all your choice not mine" Nigel said as Skwirely opened her mouth side and let out an earsplitting scream and Nigel held his hands to his ears as her screams became louder like a bass speaker.

"Ahhhhh make the screaming stop please Skwirely I've had a hard and trying day without you adding to it, now stop screaming this instant!".

Skwirely screamed louder as Nigel just laid on his bed and Skwirely had a new idea to make him take her tonight.

"Skwirely pounce kitten of mine, I hope you're ready to feel it every morning noon and night until you take me out" Skwirely said pouncing onto Nigel's stomach and screaming into his ears.

"All right all right we'll go just cut out all the screaming you toddler, I can't believe you actually screamed until I said yes like a toddler on a temper tantrum" Nigel said as Skwirely beamed.

"I thought the pounce would get you but the shrieking toddler does have it's perks, I have more tricks up my sleeve and I have a feeling you're going to see all of them soon enough".

Skwirely grabbed her tweezers evaluating the situation with Nigel's eyebrows and he gulped when he saw her getting closer.

"Oh please you're a strong man Nigey, it's just like pulling off a Band-Aid and I know you aren't hurt by those".

"You're not coming near me with those tweezers psychopath, you remind me of Izzy from TDI and I will so not date an Izzy" Nigel said as Skwirely beamed at being compared to Izzy.

"Izzy's kind of a big deal to me so thanks for the compliment, now hold still Nigey and don't squirm or I'll mess up the eyebrows and they will hurt even more to fix them" Skwirely said plucking Nigel's eyebrows and the scream John and Fanny heard had a situation with them.

"Oh please this is nothing I've pulled half this from Wally Beatles on my best day, and I thought you were tougher than Wally wimpy" Skwirely said putting her tweezers back and Nigel was starting to hate these new decrees of Fanny's.

**Hoagie And Tater**

* * *

In Hoagie's room Tater is spraying perfume after perfume on her as Hoagie's nose was starting to burn thanks to the smells.

"Hero Sandwich you aren't complimenting my smells, how am I supposed to know what to wear tonight if you're going to be an uncooperative Nellie?" Tater asked letting her brown hair down and it flew down to her shoulders.

"Tater I don't care what you smell like, this isn't a boyfriend girlfriend date this is what I'd call a forced date" Hoagie said coming out of the men's room in a towel.

"Hog what am I going to do with you?, of course it's not a boyfriend girlfriend date that's for the dance tomorrow night but I need to know how to smell tonight for your crew".

"Their yours as much as they are mine Tater Tot, you get the girl's and I get the boys and I for one don't care how I smell".

Tater sprayed more perfume under Hoagie's nose and then tipped her head under his nose smelling it as he shoved past her to get dressed.

"MMMMMMMMMM Strawberry Delight I think I'll put that in the definite pile, now to find clothes to match my smell".

"You have to wear clothes to match your smell, I swear girls are the stupidest beings on Earth and I picked the leader of the idiots" Hoagie said coming out in a T shirt and khaki shorts his hair slicked back.

"Yea well you know what Hog I may be a little dumb but that doesn't give me the right to put you down like you do to me you big menaie Hog" Tater said angrily brushing her hair and throwing a jean skirt too short which Hoagie liked, a halter top cut off the belly also liked by Hoagie and clogs.

"You know Tater Tot you clean up nice, and yes I'm aware that's a compliment ad there will be more I promise, I guess I'm just scared because I've never had a girlfriend or a fangirl before".

"I know how you feel Hog I'm scared too, I've never obsessed over a boy before and I've never had a boyfriend that's been with me in the morning but a couple of one night stands".

Hoagie not being able to stop himself kissed Tater as she kissed him back and Nigel's scream interrupted their kiss.

"Wow well that was unexpected but keep that up, I like it and I also hope you and I can grow closer together in all of this fanboy worshipping".

"I think we can I mean you may be a little silly but so am I at times, and you'll find that I will never let you go I promise you that much".

"Good so let me show you the smells again and we can decide together what perfume I should wear tonight, I mean after all a fangirl is only good as the boy she obsesses over" Tater said spraying perfume and Hoagie like her picked Strawberry Delight for the night.

"Great now let's go and show me off to your friends, and we can also scold Nigel for ruining our first kiss I mean who in the Tater Tot does he think he is?"

Tater and Hoagie guffawed at the analogy Tater made and walked down the hall as Fanny saw Tater rubbing off on Hoagie.

"I guess he just needed a freethinker to make him come out of his shell, and Tater is definitely the free thinker in this treehouse along with Rachel" Fanny said as John also saw Hoagie and Tater skipping down the hall.

"Nigel Uno you better have a great excuse for ruining what may be my first memory of Hoagie and I kissing, I mean it's not like you're dying in there but you may be in a second" Tater said opening Skwirely's door to find her on top of him plucking his eyebrows.

"There we're all done baby, I mean Wally Beatles is so much more tougher than you are I mean how did that hurt they were little hairs after all" Skwirely said replacing her tweezers and Tater and Hoagie closed the door in uproars of what they just saw.

"Fanny you're never going to believe what me and My Little Tater Tot just saw, Nigel Uno Mr. Tough Guy himself was in his room screaming like a girl and he was having his eyebrows plucked by Skwirely" Hoagie said as Fanny laughed hysterically at hearing this.

"You have gained the ranks of many a Fanny Fullbright mole Gilligan, and Daniels you being his fangirl have joined him" Fanny said skipping up to Skwirely's room and knocking on her door.

"Salutations Numbah 86 and let me thank you for the date tonight, and also for the fanboy fangirl dance I mean what are you going to think up next?" Skwirely asked as Fanny smiled down at her.

"Well I heard about the embarrassment factor Skye and I made a new decree saying that every boy not falling for their fangirl get's an embarrassing thing chosen by the fangirl done to them".

Skwirely grinned at having made a new decree as Fanny giggled seeing Nigel with no eyebrows and Skwirely giggled kissing him and skipping off to the showers.

**Max And Wally**

* * *

Max was on Wally's bed her Autumn red hair draped off the side of it and she had pictures of her cut out and also pictures of Wally cut out and pasted in a book.

"Wally you need more pictures of you sweetie, I mean the dating book isn't just Maxine Landry's dating book it's Wally Beatles and Maxine Landry's dating book" Max said as Wally just moaned and angrily glared at her.

"Well Maxine I think maybe Wally Beatles should leave you behind and fly solo, this boy doesn't do girls obsessing over him" Wally said about to leave until Max quick as a Jackrabbit closed and locked his door.

"Two words Wallabee Track Team, now let's get to know more about the track team girl that is Maxine Landry shall we?, I mean what else is there to do?".

Wally was laying on his bed snoring lightly as Max had an angry look on her face as she stomped up to his door hearing a knock at his door.

"What is it Fanny Wally is getting on my last nerve and I'm about to go all Isabella Shapiro on him and it takes a lot to make me go Isabella" Max said as Fanny grinned just handing her the newest decree Skwirely made up.

"Now go all Isabella on him and embarrass him to no end, in fact I think Leslie Roy is the perfect candidate here Maxi" Fanny said as Max giggled and skipped inside closing and locking the door.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Wally whatcha doin?. Huh, huh, huh, whatcha doin Wally?"

Wally angrily stared at Max as she grinned puckering up and kissing him leaving purple, glittery lipstick on his lips.

"I was sleeping until a Shelia like you woke me up, now here I am peeved at you and you're all Isabella like asking whatcha doin like she does to Ferb loving the crud out of him.

"Oh well me and the Fireside Girl's want to help you with something falling in love with me, now sit back and watch as I dazzle you with the styling's of a Mrs. Leslie Roy" Max said as she tied him to the bed with her old girl scout uniform.

"_It was you and me against the world, and you promised me forever more, was it something that I said?, was it something that I did?, cause I got to know what made me unbeautiful_".

"Untie me right now you crazy Shelia I'm not a doll for you to tie up and play with when you're bored" Wally said as Max giggled continuing her song.

"_Wake up, wake up, wake up, cause I'm only dreaming, get out, get out, get out of my head now, because we're much better altogether can't let go_" Max sang into a hairbrush screaming the words in an obvious pitchy voice.

"Untie me Max or should I say Isabella?, I'm not your Ferb no matter how much you want me to be I won't give in to you".

Max grinned stopping her CD player and replacing the brush back on her nightstand as she approached Wally her lips puckered.

"Try it and see what happens crazy Shelia, A girl only gets one kiss from me except Kuki she got like a bazillion by her standards not mine".

Max kissed Wally as he angrily glared at her and she giggled as a knock was on his door as Max snapped a picture of Wally and uploaded it on her computer.

"I'll do some editing later, but now I'll get the door because it very well could be an important person, plus who wouldn't want to see you like this?" Max asked skipping up to the door.

"Well hello Kuki won't you please come in?, I have Wally tied up and Mushi's here too I'm sure Joey Wally's brother is around here somewhere".

Kuki was in uproars when she saw Wally with lipstick all over him and Mushi joined her seeing the triple knot taught only to advanced Girl Scouts in Max's uniform.

"All right so you two go find Joey and I'll torture Wally some more, I still have got to find something to wear tonight and Wally's my fashion designer and to that I say hah, hah, and another hah".

Joey skipped past Wally's room as Mushi was at a run after him with a love in her eyes that Max had in hers when she saw Wally.

"There's no stopping her when she sets her eyes on someone Wally, and of course I'm talking about Max, there were others and their to this day petrified to come near here because of her dating habits" Kuki said chasing after Mushi with a list of dating Do's and Don'ts.

"So Wally let's find me some clothes to wear and we'll go from there, I will untie you once you help me find an outfit for tonight undies and all, see you help me I help you that's the Maxine Landry way of life" Max said as Wally angrily moaned as she went through her underwear drawer.

**Justin And Rachel**

* * *

**Rachel was at the loading dock in record time and saw him with his perfectly straight blonde hair, his perfectly chiseled chest, his eight pack abs, his tan complexion, and his baby blue eyes that could make her do anything he wanted.**

"**Oh hey girl just the agent I was looking for, I have gummy bears for you two barrels and if anybody asks just tell them it fell off a truck" Justin said as Rachel giggled girlishly nodding.**

"**She's on Planet Justin as we speak Sonya, as I said that's what Justin Michaels can do to a girl, he has his own orbit in space I'm pretty sure" Fanny said as Rachel was googly eyed and smiled flirtatiously at him.**

"**So I should be going Rache and as always no charge for the bears It gives me a reason to come here every day".**

"**No w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wait Justin go don't yet, I mean don't yet go, I mean don't go yet I have something to ask you" Rachel said gnawing the head off a gummi bear.**

"**Yea what is it Mrs. Popular Agent?, make this quick I have to get on the rest of my runs before my boss notices two barrels of gummy bears, and one barrel of gummy worms missing".**

"**See I have a craving for Outback tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me kind of a date like, I mean like of a kind date, I mean kind of like a date?".**

"**Sounds like fun but wouldn't I have to be your fanboy to go tonight?, I mean it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one there without a fangirl" Justin said as Rachel nodded locking eyes with him their blue eyes connecting.**

"**Well what's the problem that with, I mean the problem what's with that, I mean to say what's the problem with-".**

**Rachel couldn't finish as Justin grabbed her and kissed her and she kissed him back feeling like she was on cloud nine right now.**

"**So as I was saying before I got all jumbled up in your eyes what's the problem with that?, I mean a fanboy doesn't have much to do besides worship their fangirls and I just became available" Rachel said as Justin smiled kissing her again and jumping into his truck.**

"**I'll see you around seven does that sound good because I could come earlier or later if you like, I still have to move my stuff into your room right?" Justin asked as Rachel nodded kissing him back and he waited for her answer.**

"**Seven is fine but six might be better, that way I can help you move the things around and you can get used to having me as a fangirl and my bed which I must say is the comfiest bed in the world".**

"**All right so I'll see you at six and we can go from there, I'll quit my job and my boss will still send me candy for the bar here".**

'**Sounds great and I think my speech with you just got a lot better, I guess I was just nervous when we were friends because I loved you from afar for so long".**

"**Yea me too and I'm glad we finally got to clear the air before things got weird for us, and I can't wait to be the boy that gets to wake up next to you every morning".**

"**Great I can't wait for you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night, you and I are going to be the best couple except for Fanny and John around here" Rachel said as Justin winked at her and drove off.**

"**Well that went better than I thought it would I mean at least he said yes, and now I'm not petrified to talk to him".**

"**Girl you played that like a pro I mean it's almost like you weren't n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nevous all at, I mean at all nervous, I mean not nervous at all" Fanny said as Sonya giggled and Rachel smiled backhanding the both of them.**

"**And you call yourselves friends how in the world are you two friends when you pick at me like a scab all the time?" Rachel asked as Fanny and Sonya shrugged and heard Wally screamed running down the hall with Max chasing him.**

"**AWWWWWWWWW come on Wally whatcha doin?, I love the heck out of you Wally just tell me whatcha doin?" Max said gaining on Wally as he fell and she stood over him sneering.**

"**Tag you're it Wallykins, now come on Ferb Isabella needs some vitamin F before her date tonight and you're the perfect man for the job".**

**Wally was pulled across the floor by Max as the girls giggled knowing Max as Isabella was going to torture the stuffing out of Wally Beatles.**

**Well that's it for now date night will be in the next chapter so please reply and I'll do what I do best and make another chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry about the wait but I have a lot on my plate right now and that includes about a million he he exaggerating ff's on Fanfiction and I have to make time for all of them. So without further ado here's the next chapter of A River In A Time Of Dryness._

**Fanny and John**

John watched Fanny spray all kinds of perfumes on herself trying to find the perfect scent for the nights events as she smirked spraying more perfume under his nose.

"What about this one sweetie pie?, it's called Passion and I don't know what passion smells like but this kind of smells like rotting corpses to me" Fanny said as John coughed nodding his head.

"All right one more sweetie and I appreciate you being such a good sport about all of this, I mean other boys would have been long gone before now".

The last perfume was sprayed under John's nose as he sniffed it and nodded giving Fanny the thumbs up indicating that he liked it.

"Great because I like this one too, it's called obsession and I can see why, this is by far the greatest smelling perfume ever.

John agreed as Fanny then went into her closet pulling out what she called her date clothes which were a too short jean skirt, a halter top that said Lovey in red glitter, and sandals.

"Why don't you go get ready for our date and I'll do the same, we'll meet out in front of my room in half an hour and leave for Outback with the rest of the saps that are forced into dates tonight".

John agreed and walked off to his room having a bad feeling the boys were going to meet him there with baseball bats, golf clubs, boxing gloves, pretty much anything the boys could pick up to teach John a lesson.

**Nigel and Skwirely**

Nigel was angrily glaring as Skwirely spun around in a bedazzled outfit and applying lip gloss to her lips.

"All right I know you aren't wearing that beaded monstrosity out tonight Wirely, because if so then you aren't going to be within five feet of me Skillet" Nigel said doing the one thing he knew would aggravate Skwirely.

"Well Number one boy I think you'll be happy to hear that I am indeed wearing this beaded monstrosity out tonight and there's plenty more monstrosity's where this outfit came from, and I'm going to let the wrong name thing slide seeing it's cute that you can give me a nickname but only you can do that".

Skwirely put her lip gloss away and pulled out mascara next making her eyes multi color and she sneered knowing Nigel was in for a long night with her.

"Hasn't your mom ever told you that too much makeup makes you look like a clown which is a bad thing in any 12 year olds language?"

"Of course she told me that too much makeup makes me look like a clown, but come on Nigey do I look like I care what my mother says about my makeup?".

"Can you at least try to look presentable tonight Skye I mean you have to have at least a little respect for yourself" Nigel said as Skwirely chuckled catching her old nickname that was given to her by him in Kindergarten.

"Well Nigel I do have respect for myself it's you I don't have respect for, I mean you cheated on Rachel the prettiest girl in KND and then you let my old nickname slip on purpose mind you, then you didn't expect me to notice it" Skwirely said putting her mascara away and grabbing her purse.

"I didn't mean to call you Skye Skwirely and you know it, I stopped calling you Skye in second grade when you started flirting with me".

"Yea and I guess I won that battle because now we're dating and you're stuck like glue to me now, I'm not going anywhere because I know how much you hate having me around".

Nigel grumbled as Skwirely hugged him tight and made him grasp her hand as she skipped with him to the front of the treehouse where the daters were supposed to meet and Nigel wanted nothing more than to get even with John at this point.

**Hoagie And Tater**

Tater spun around in her outfit for the date as Hoagie grinned giving her the thumbs up and she skipped up to his bed kissing him.

"Great now we have the outfit, the smell, the man of my dreams, now all's I need is to know what my man is doing on his computer when there's a date for us to go on".

"Ohh check it out sweetie I was on my Facebook changing my status to in a relationship and I updated my KND file to dating Tater Daniels" Hoagie said as Tater looked and saw picture after picture of her surrounding Hoagie's agent file and his Facebook page.

"Aww you are the cutest fanboy ever Hero Sandwich, now let's get moving before the daters leave us behind and we're forced to stay here all night" Tater said as Hoagie shut his computer and followed Tater into the hall to find Nigel being dragged to the front by Skwirely.

"Hey you two how's the life of a fangirl and fanboy? Nigel and I are on a rocky road as you can see but it can be fixed by the one, the only, the problem fixer herself Skwirely Ashley Washington the 1st" Skwirely said as Nigel mouthed help me please to Hoagie.

"Sorry Nigel but my little Tater Tot and I have a date to get to and so do you, and you have Fanny Fullbright to thank for that because no matter what her fanboy said she's the voice and he's just a boy with an idea a great one might I add" Hoagie said kissing Tater and she giggled flirtatiously at him.

"Hoagie I'm not going to lose you to the dark side my friend, Tater is just a distraction so Fanny go do whatever she wants to the boys of the KND".

Hoagie guffawed at this as Tater did the same not getting the joke but wanting to follow her man in laughing at Nigel.

"Trust the force Hoagie would have been a better quote Old Ben, I mean come on Nigel Fanny's not Darth Vader, Skwirely's not Bobba Fett and Tater's not Princess Lea".

"Hoagie this is no time for jokes my man, Fanny's going to rise as the evilest KND villain ever if we don't keep tabs on her".

"Nigel I have a date tonight with the most beautiful girl in the world, with the figure of Eleanor Chipette, the voice of Eleanor Chipette, and to quote another chipmunk she looks like a beautiful, green, gumdrop".

Tater giggled bashfully and kissed Hoagie as Skwirely grabbed Nigel's arms and pulled him to the front of the treehouse to meet up with the other daters.

**Max And Wally**

Max giggled spinning around in her Isabella outfit that she brought on EBay as Wally saw boxing gloves in his closet which gave him an idea and he knew that Nigel and Hoagie would be down too.

"Stupid goodie, goodie boy makes a dumb decree and we all have to follow it, I mean why couldn't he make a decree that we all have a choice to have a fan girl?" Wally asked as Max twirled up to him and kissed his lips giggling after.

"I'm glad the boys don't have a choice in the matter of fangirls because you know they would just ignore the hell out of us" Max said applying lip gloss.

"Of course we would say no I mean look how crazy you girl's are, Fanny's a bully by nature, Skwirely's a cruddy cat with that pounce of hers, Tater's too far gone out of her mind to be a girl let alone a fangirl, and you well you like to play make believe pretending to be Isabella from Phineas And Ferb".

"I don't pretend to be Isabella for my health you know, I was told by Fanny leader of the fangirl club to go all Isabella Garcia Shapiro on you and I'm not one to ignore orders my little Phineas".

"Are you almost done cruddy girl?, I mean how much makeup could one girl wear in one night of make believe dating?"

"Well my cute, Aussie version of Phineas to answer your question I'm going to wear as much makeup as I can until you either go crazy from make believe dating me or you really date me" Max said applying mascara to her eyes.

"You're not going to break me Max because unlike Nigel, Hoagie, and John I'm not weak and I won't fall for the first pair of green eyes that come my way" Wally said laying on his bed.

"Good because my eyes are hazel a mix of green and brown you blind Phineas, I mean yes the green may show more but there is a bit of brown mixed in there too and my mom says that my eyes are going to get me a boyfriend someday.

"Yea well that day isn't today you cruddy, hazel eyed princess, Isabella Garcia Shapiro acting idiot, I mean just because you have a mix of green and brown eyes doesn't mean I'm going to fall for you".

"Yea no doubt no doubt but I can make you fall for me by just flirting my Isabella heart out until you do fall for me and then we can work on getting Nigel to fall for Skwirely".

"Good luck with that because Nigel's hated Skwirely ever since they were in preschool together and she gave him cooties and wouldn't take them back" Wally said smirking as Max applied perfume and grabbed Wally's arm leading him to the daters with a smile on her face.

"Now socialize with your friends and I'll socialize with mine, and I must say the boxing gloves are a bad fashion statement but it's your image that your upholding not mine" Max said twirling around him and joining Skwirely, Rachel, Tater, and Fanny on the other side of the wall.

"I'm so going to get even with the cruddy boy that made this decree and if anybody wants to join me you're more than welcome because I have enough weapons for everybody" Wally said as Nigel stood with him and he was handed a chain and a baseball bat.

"Come on Gilligan let's go, I mean you have to help us fight the oppression Fanny has on us and you're not going to be the only boy not beating John's head in" Nigel said grabbing Hoagies palm before he could say no and they went to the boys dorms where John was getting ready to leave.

**John And The Boys**

John knew the boys were bound to come and get him as Wally stormed into his room with Hoagie and Nigel close behind all wearing devious smiles.

"Listen kid to save yourself the beat down of a lifetime I'd go to your little girlfriend with your tail between your legs and tell her to call off her newest decree of Friday night being Fangirl Fanboy date night" Wally said tying the boxing gloves on his hands and picking up a 4X4 plank from his weapon box.

"Look guys I don't want trouble alright?, I mean just think at least all of us have girl's fantasizing over us now" John said whimpering as Wally and Nigel approached John but Hoagie ran off to tell Fanny about what Wally and Nigel had planned.

"Yea well now we have girl's not only fantasizing over us but turning us into fools because mine's got a pounce and an obsession with her bedazzler wardrobe, and Wally's has an obsession with Leslie Roy and Phineas and Ferb's Isabella Garcia Shapiro" Nigel said whacking John with his metal baseball bat.

"Ouch ok I get the point I'll talk to Fanny and ask her to not make Friday night Fanboy Fangirl night, Do you think Saturday would be better?".

"You have a wiseass mouth on you John but we'll take care of that real quick, we want you to tell Fanny to abolish all Fangirls from their Fanboys get it?, got it?, good" Wally said whacking John in an area men hate being hit with his plank.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW all right I'll tell her no more Fangirls just please stop hitting me or I'm going to have to report you to Fanny and you don't want that".

"Yea and what if we do want that?, what if we want Fanny to know that we gave her boyfriend a makeover that's well deserved by anyone's means?" Nigel asked as John got whipped by the chain and Wally winced when he heard the crack.

"I bet that's going to sting tomorrow, now break up with Fanny or else you little wimp, I mean I can put up a better fight than you".

John moaned as Wally walked up and started punching John in the ribs with the boxing gloves not knowing that soon Fanny was going to be there to save her man.

"Now do as the kid with the chain and metal bat says and break up with Fullbright or we'll be back and things will definitely get worse before they get better" Wally said as John slowly looked up at him and Nigel positioned the chain around John's neck.

"Hoagie come on man why don't you get in on this?, I mean I know you love Tater and all but you hated her at first just like we hate our fangirls" Nigel said as Wally looked at the door and saw no Hoagie there.

"He wussed out Nigel let's just finish this ourselves, I mean he's in lovey dovey land right now and Fullbright is going to be back here at anytime".

Nigel punched John and was about to leave until he heard fast clicking and knew that he and Wally were about to get the beat down of their lives.

**Fanny And The Boys**

"You boys have made my shit list and trust me it's a list no boy wants to be on, and Gilligan has become a trusted mole in my organization of moles" Fanny said as John crawled up to her crying as Fanny helped him up.

"Hoges mole of mine go to the boys room and guard John while he cleans himself up, and if Nigel or Wally show up make sure they get the tattle treatment" Fanny said with another parchment in her hand which meant a new decree.

"As for you two knuckleheads I'm going to introduce you to my best friends Sierra Daniels, Katie Washington, and Sadie Matthews".

Sierra, Katie, and Sadie from TDI and TDWT walked up as Wally and Nigel gulped and Fanny sneered showing the girl's into the room.

"Now who's harebrained scheme was this?, because the boy who planned this attack get's the two in one girls and the other gets Sierra who is a stalker at heart and the both of you will also keep your fangirls also".

"Look Fanny we're sorry about the attack on John but he made a new decree and that doesn't sit well with us, especially when the new decree involves us with our opposite in every sense of the word girl" Nigel said as Fanny walked up grabbing him.

"My question wasn't answered yet Uno and I don't like unanswered questions in my organization, now answer me when I ask who's idea was it or so help me I'll have a mole on you so fast your head will spin" Fanny said as Nigel pointed at Wally and he gulped seeing now he'd have three fangirls instead of one.

"Good Beatles meet Katie Washington and Sadie Matthews, friends for life and your new fangirls, Sierra meet Nigel your new fanboy, and Skwirely his other fangirl may have a bedazzler you can borrow to label Nigel".

"Good and I'll also need access to pics and other neat stuff like his agent file, I'm making a website of me and my cutie and he's going to see how dating Sierra Daniels feels" Sierra said grabbing Nigel's hand and leading him back to the daters as Katie and Sadie shrieked happily doing the same to Wally.

"My newest decree is going to make these two hate me forever and I could give two cents what they think of me" Fanny said as the newest decree said no boy was allowed to go anywhere without their fangirls by their side.

**Justin And Rachel**

Rachel was in her room applying her makeup and trying to find the perfect outfit to wear out that night as a moving guy came in with boxes.

"Ma'am where would you like me to drop these boxes off?, because their quiet heavy and this is the last load of the day" The guy said as Rachel pointed to other boxes in the middle of the room and the guy dropped them and walked out.

"Hey Justin how's things going?, I dressed nice for you and everything, so how's about you and I become a couple and maybe we could have a little more fun being more than friends" Rachel said to her mirror puckering her lips as Sonya walked in giggling at her.

"Gee I don't know Rache you might have to wine and dine that mirror before you make out with it" Sonya said a giggle escaping her.

"Hardy har, har Mcphearson you're a laugh it up riot, so where's Gilligan your main squeeze girl? I mean don't you know it's date night?".

"Sorry but I can't make it this new jobs a real hassle, I've got to hunt down bad little agents and it seems Lizzie Devine Nigel's ex has become a villain known as the evil babysitter and she also looking to recruit little one's like Mushi Sanban and John Ward and I'm not going to let that happen on my best day".

"Well looks like someone's found a newfound respect for their new job, and I hope you give Lizzie hell girl because she deserves it" Rachel said spraying perfume all around her and Sonya gave Rachel the thumbs up.

"You look and smell great Rache and Justin is a very lucky man to have you, now I have to jet because I have a pizza on the way and Tommy and I have our own date going on tonight" Sonya said skipping off as Justin walked up smiling at Rachel.

"Well beautiful are we ready to leave or are we going to spend all night waiting for you to look even more beautiful?" Justin asked.

Rachel blushed and was about to say something but stopped herself knowing the conversation with Justin earlier that year got jumbled up literally.

"Come on Princess we have a date to get on and then we can come back here for movie night, which was World Leader Fanny's bright idea".

Rachel and Justin met the others at the front of the treehouse where Sierra, Katie, and Sadie also met her and Fanny was tending to her wounded boyfriend.

"Let me guess Uno you screwed up and followed Beatles on a mission to beat John's head in and now you're being punished by two fangirls and Wally gets three?" Rachel asked a grin spreading over her face.

"Rache you can stop this girl, I mean you and Fanny are tighter than tight and you can tell her to call this little escapade off" Nigel said as Skwirely and Sierra grabbed him in a hug and kissed both his cheeks.

"Well Uno that's not gonna happen, I'd like you to meet Justin my fanboy and candy delivery man for the treehouse, I've been wanting to date him for forever and a day and nothing I repeat N-O-T-H-I-N-G is going to come between me and candy boy tonight"

"Rachel I loved you more than Lizzie you've got to know that sweetie, I may have cheated but it wasn't considered cheating since the only stuff we did was go to the movies and spend time in my room in the treehouse".

"Right and in all of this non cheating you never told me that you and Lizzie were getting comfortable with each other, so comfy in fact that you let her lay with you on my side of your bed with no shirt on, but that's not considered cheating now is it?" Rachel asked as John looked a lot better thanks to Fanny.

"All right I admit letting her lay with me half naked could be perceived as cheating but I'm sure Candy Cane or whatever you want to call this tool is going to be laying on my side of your bed with no shirt on tonight".

"So what if he does Nigel, the difference between you and I is I won't cheat on you like you did to me, we're over so Candy Cane as you like to call him has the choice to lay up with all this tonight".

After Rachel said this she spun around as Nigel looked to Sierra and Skwirely for a witty remark or anything.

"Well girls aren't you going to defend me or just standing there looking like chickens, cute yellow feathery chickens with beaks good for peeping?" Nigel asked as Sierra hugged him and Skwirely joined in.

"Yea real good defense there Uno, oh and have fun with sierra word on the street is these days she doesn't wear underwear" Rachel said as Sierra whispered I'm not in Nigel's ear and Skwirely whispered neither am I.

" I want out and I want out now, are you aware that my fangirls don't wear underwear?" Nigel asked as Fanny snickered and walked up to him.

"Well Uno too bad you beat my boy huh?, it may have been Wally's idea but you never stopped him or refrained from hitting poor John with a metal baseball bat and a chain, oh by the way Outback is just stop one for the daters tonight" Fanny said sneering as Sierra applied lipstick.

"What do you mean only stop one?, I mean where else is this date of horrors going after Outback?, and it better not be a place that's dark because I have a felling one of my fangirls are friskier in the dark if you know what I mean.

"Well after Outback we're catching dessert at Friendly's then we're coming back here for movie night which lucky you was girl's choice so we'll be watching The Princess Bride which includes kissing and I'm sure one of those lucky girl's will get their taste of Nigel Uno lips".

Nigel gulped as Sierra smacked her lips and giggled at Nigel manically and Skwirely made kissing noises at him as Fanny cackled walking back to her date.

Well that's it for now so please R&R and I'll write more of one of my faves to write Cindy'sboy93


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey fellow fanficers here's the next chapter of A River In A Time Of Dryness just for you._

**At Outback Steakhouse**

The daters found a booth with Wally and Nigel wearing stouts which pleased Fanny more than ever.

"All right Sadie, Katie, and Sierra time to up your game so scoot in close to Nigel and Wally Sie and Skye make sure that Nigel sees you are indeed not wearing underwear and bore him with tales from your youth that's an order" Fanny said as Nigel groaned loudly with his dates smiling.

"You know Camp Wawanakwa isn't all it's cracked up to be, I mean I've never been there but I've heard stories, lucky me got to travel the world with TDI and man was that ever fun" Sierra said squeezing Nigel in a hug with Skwirely joining her.

"You know Cody from TDI? Well he broke things off with me recently because I was quote unquote too clingy for his taste, luckily KND hunted me down and told me that soon I'd be dating an honest to goodness James Bond character".

"And in I walked lucky me huh Fullbright? I hope you know that now I'm going to have to exact revenge on you" Nigel said with Fanny guffawing at him.

"Whatever you say Bond, but what Sierra doesn't know is that Mr. Cool can't even stand tweezers near his eyebrows can ya Mr. Bond?" Fanny asked as Skwirely giggled shaking her head no at Sierra.

"One pinch and he was a moaning baby not James Bond by any means, but if you don't believe Fanny and I then try it yourself later, just be sure to have earplugs for the screaming girl" Skwirely said cackling at Nigel.

"What about Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there, I don't see them sharing with Wally, in fact he looks kind of freaked out by them" Nigel said as Fanny smiled knowing why Wally was so scared of Katie and Sadie.

"Well if you must know Wally had a little run in with Katie and Sadie before we got here and it was a real doozie for him not so much for them".

"I-walked-in-on-them-in-the-bathroom-and-the-fat-one-was-undressing-while-the-thin-one-stood-completely-naked-staring-at-me-inviting-me-in-but-there-were-so-many-flaps-I-didn't-know-where-to-stick-anything-into-the-fat-one" Wally said in spasms hating to relive the moment.

"Hey if he didn't want to see me naked he should have knocked before storming into the ladies room, I mean can't the cute Aussie read?" Sadie asked ruffling Wally's blonde hair.

"Actually I can't and anyone who knows me will tell you the same thing, the one in the green sweater knows me best".

"Well then that would explain why you were so surprised to see two naked girls in the boys room or what you thought was the boys room" Katie said pecking Wally's cheek as Sadie pecked the other one.

"See we're not all bad I mean the Isabella Garcia Shapiro may be a bit on the crazy side but she's just trying to gain your attention".

"Hey I was just doing what I was told by my leader Fanny Abigail Fullbright, and she told me to become Isabella Garcia Shapiro to torture Wally and it was working before you two goons came along" Max said an angry tone in her voice.

"Actually it so wasn't or we wouldn't have been called in, see your oh so fearless leader called us and we only get called in if the sitch can't be handled by anybody else".

"Well I can do without you two, I mean you traumatized the poor boy for God's sake, I mean what trick are you pulling from your top hat next?"

"Traumatizing him wasn't a trick Izzy, he should learn to knock before walking into a bathroom even if it was a girl's bathroom" Katie said as Max got a fiery look in her eyes at being called Izzy.

"I suggest you and your tubby friend shut your mouth before I shut it for you, and trust me none of us want that" Max said bawling her hands into fists.

"Hey I'm not tubby I'm just really big boned and any doctor you see will tell you that, and at least I can handle my man if I ever have one, in fact the blonde does seem kind of cute".

Before anybody knew what was happening Max pulled her fist back and socked Katie in the nose making it bleed and she held a prideful smile on her face.

"Let's see Isabella Garcia Shapiro do that, now are there any more insults you have to throw at me ladies?"

"All right wavy red headed leader I know you aren't just going to let her get away with hitting my friend for no reason" Katie said holding a napkin under Sadie's nose.

"Hey she warned you and Sadie to cut it out and you didn't listen, see that's when a situation isn't in my control when Maxine Sheppard says something" Fanny said as Sadie stopped bleeding and looked scared for her life.

"Max come on I'm so turned on by you right now and I think I would love some alone time, and girl's your work here is done" Wally said running off with Max to the nearest exit.

"So anywho after the Great Big Cody Sierra Fiasco I called it I decided to work more on my blogs and turns out KND frowns upon people making hateful blogs about them" Sierra said with a rejected sign stamped on her arm.

"This is going to be really, really, really, mega funny but this is my first tat because even though it's a stamp the ink's permanent which means hello first tat for Sierra".

"I wouldn't be so proud to be a reject forced Fangirl of mine, because that's what that stamp makes you a reject with a capital R" Nigel said gently poking his steak and potatoes.

"You know I read too much red meat makes you grumpy, is that why you're such a grump to me too much red meat in your diet?"

"No I'm a grump to you because I refuse to be predetermined in Fanny Fullbright's game of cat, cat, and mouse".

"You know I'm not such a bad person once you get to know me, just ask Cody Johnson he hated me at first too but he grew to love me" Sierra said with Nigel guffawing using his hands as binoculars.

"Well no Cody over there, do you think he's to my left? To my right? Or maybe he'll walk through the front doors ready to embrace you" Nigel said as a fist that wasn't Sierra's met him with Skwirely beaming.

"No need to thank me I just did you a favor, he's knocked out for now but how long he stays that way is up to us alone" Skwirely said shaking her hand in pain.

"You're pretty tough for a girl, have you given any thought to joining Total Drama Island?"

"Sorry but I don't do reality shows too much drama for me, but it feels good to be acknowledged for my tough exterior sometimes".

"All right daters let's get to go boxes and head to Friendly's for dessert, then it's off to the treehouse movie screening room for The Princess Bride" Fanny said as everybody stood up with their dinners boxed and walked across the street to Friendly's.

**At Friendly's**

Nigel came to when they reached Friendly's to find Sierra's black eyes and Skwirely's blue eyes probing him.

"Thank God you woke up you almost missed the whole date and I'm so not a girl you want to stand up on my best day" Sierra said scooping ice cream into Nigel's mouth while Skwirely slid a cup of Coke to him.

"See we can be gracious, thoughtful, and courteous when we want to be Nigel, we packed your dinner up so maybe you can eat it during the movie if you want to that is".

"All right you two are being extra polite and dating Rachel Mckenzie has taught me that nice girls finish last because when their nice something's up" Nigel said as Sierra fed him more ice cream.

"Hey don't look at me I wasn't the one who hit you, this is me every day so get used to it, maybe you ask the puncher why she's acting extra nice" Sierra said sipping some of Nigel's Coke.

"All right Skwirely what did I do to make you act extra nice, and knowing you since birth I know when you're extra nice things can't be good".

"Well if you have to ask I want a 3DS and a PS3 out of this, I mean come on Nigel boyfriends are supposed to shower their girl's with gifts to keep them happy".

"Not $500.00 worth of presents their not, and we aren't dating Skwirely so get over yourself, and B if you play the please game I won't give in because I've become invincible in that game" Nigel said as a devilish grin came over Skwirely's face.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please pppllleeeaaassseee" Skwirely begged as Nigel just stared at Sierra finding this a good way to ignore Skwirely's childish games.

"Sorry did you want some? I can get a refill if you want then I can feed you more ice cream because you look as if you haven't eaten in ages" Sierra said pushing Nigel a cup of ice.

"Sorry Sierra but I'm a real germophobe when it comes to drinks and food, but don't worry you didn't know".

"Well we can get an extra straw and spoon if you like, I mean you aren't so much that you can't share food or drink are you?"

Nigel shook his head no as a waiter walked up and Sierra ordered another spoon and another straw with Skwirely not giving up on the please game.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please".

"So how long do you expect Mrs. Three Year Old Childish Game to keep saying please? I mean does she have a record for this?" Sierra asked as Nigel nodded looking at his watch.

"She'll break it in 3-2-1 and that records broken, if you ignore her I find that she gets bored easily as 1-2-3, so enough about me tell me more about the dog collar around your neck".

"It's a nametag and it's not my name but Cody's, see once I joined Total Drama World Tour Cody was an obsession with me and I guess I took it a little overboard baking him things, building murals of him, and of course there's the dog collar as you call it".

"Look maybe we should start again Sierra, I mean I wasn't myself a couple hours ago but being shoved into a date like this for a guy is torture but that's not to say you're the reason" Nigel said quickly backpedaling seeing Sierra's stout.

"I understand I mean blind dates for guy's are the worst kind of dates so here we go, my name's Sierra Daniels nice to meet you" Sierra said holding out her hand as Nigel took it and shook it.

"Nigel Uno and I actually admire being compared to James Bond because in the end you know he's always going to get the girl in the end".

"Well does this mean that you're going to stop trying to push me away and date me for real? Because if it does then I accept".

"Please-please-please-please-please-please-please-p-l-e-a-s-e" Skwirely said out of breath before giving up and staring angrily at Nigel.

"So do you have a middle name Sierra? Or do I just call you Sierra?"

"It's Janet and nobody uses that name unless I'm in a heap of trouble so don't get used to saying that name because either I won't come or you'll just put me in a really bad mood".

"Nigel I beg of you just spend $500.00 plus a couple bucks for games and I'll never bother you again".

"Oh please Skwirely you and I both know you can't not bother me for an hour, I mean you've been annoying me since we first met 12 years ago".

"Nigel be a man for once would ya? A man would go out and want to please his 12 year old girlfriend with a long first name" Skwirely said with Sierra catching Rachel staring at Nigel and her.

"Uhh Nigey don't mean to sound rude but I think we're attracting a peanut gallery in the form of the blonde over yonder wherever yonder is" Sierra said pointing at Rachel.

"Don't worry about her Sie her name's Rachel and her barks a lot worse than her bite, in fact I don't think I've ever seen her bite just bark a lot" Nigel said with Sierra giggling as the new Coke came and Sierra placed two straws in it.

"All right if you're not going to buy me a 3DS or a Playstation 3 at least get me one or the other Nigel, I mean I deserve a little fun in my life right?".

"Skwirely I'm going to go with the other and that is the only way to annoy you, now kindly stop your moaning because it's soooooooooo not attractive".

"The other, the other, the other I got an answer and it's the other so which one am I getting loverboy one or the other?" Skwirely asked her eyes flashing with excitement.

"The other we've already been through this and I said the other, I mean put your listening ears on Skwirely" Nigel said as Sierra saw what he was doing and sneered liking his game.

"Yea but is Playstation three one and 3DS the other or is 3DS one and Playstation 3 the other, quit complicating my fragile mind boytoy" .

"The other is the other and that's all you need to know, so Sierra while we're talking presents what would you like me to buy sweet, cute, little, old, you?"

"Welllllll you could buy me a new license for my dog collar as you call it with your name on it, see I'm cheap because that's what gets the boy in the end cheap dates not expensive, chardonnay drinking, caviar eating fools like Mrs. Thing over there" Sierra said gently French kissing Nigel.

"All right first off I'm not expensive I'm High Maintenance big diff, and second he said the other so either he's getting me a 3DS or a Playstation 3" Skwirely said sticking her tongue out at Sierra with cherry sauce on it.

Holding Out For A Hero by Ella Mae Bowen played from the jukebox as Nigel grabbed Skwirely's hand leading her onto the dance floor.

"I thought little Mrs. Dog collar wearer was the date tonight Nigel, I mean you've been ignoring me for the whole night".

"Just shut it and dance with me, oh and FYI you should be lucky because I don't dance at all so take in Rachel's jealous looks and I'll buy you one and only one system but you have to play along".

Skwirely grasped Nigel's hand putting it on her waist her blue eyes locking with his as she smiled at him blushing at her.

"Here I'll take the lead you just follow it and Rachel will be mega jealous, I mean I can already feel her green eyes of envy burning on us" Skwirely said twirling around leading Nigel's hand with her.

"See easy peezy now just let your feet follow the beat 1 2 3 1 2 3 1 2 3 and you'll be a full time waltzer my man, and to answer your next question I don't want either system I just wanted to see if you'd cave and you didn't which makes me love you so much".

Sierra smiled knowing Skwirely and her were both going to get attention from Nigel and she was sure sooner or later he would choose one of them.

"Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasies, somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me, racing on the thunder and rising with the heat, isn't there a Superman to sweep me off my feet" Skwirely whispered in Nigel's ear.

"Don't stop singing Skye you have a beautiful singing voice, I've never noticed it before but I guess I'm learning a lot of stuff about you that I never knew before" Nigel said as Skwirely smiled kissing his nose leaving pink lipstick on it.

"I guess that means you're stuck with me and dog collar girl for life huh Nigel? I mean you seem to really like the both of us".

"Yea but my beds plenty big enough for the three of us, and besides you and Sierra have a lot in common even if you don't think so".

After the song was over Nigel saw Rachel with a stout and getting up from her table leaving Justin there with a surprised look on his face.

"Ah hem sorry ladies but I need to borrow Nigel for a quick sec, I know you won't mind because he's such a stud that you'll never be able to for the life of you forget him" Rachel said grabbing Nigel's arm and leading him outside.

"All right Nigel do you mind telling me what you were doing shacking it up with Skwirely Jameson on the dance floor when you never once danced with me like that?"

"Well someone's a little jealous now aren't they? See Rache you should have stuck around because now you don't stand a chance with me because Sierra and Skwirely are both growing on me like moss on a rock".

"All right let's get a few things straight one I never left you it was you who left me, two I know you're going to say you never left me but Lizzie Devine says otherwise, three I'm not or have I ever been jealous that's J-E-A-L-O-U-S of Skwirely Jameson, and four I can dance so much better than her".

"Right and I'm not jealous is pouring from your not so jealous voice as we speak Rache, the truth will set you free Rachel and until you can admit that you're jealous of Skwirely and I it would seem that I have nothing more to say to you" Nigel said walking back inside with Rachel stomping after him.

"Don't you walk away from me Nigel Uno there are secrets Mrs. Skwirely Jameson and Sierra whatever the dog collar's last name is aren't telling you" Rachel said grabbing Nigel's shoulders and turning him to face her.

"Rachel let go of me now because you're starting to confuse me, one day you love me, another you just like me as a friend, and then there's days like today where your jealousy and anger mix and no girl caught with me is safe".

"Fine you know what Nigel do whatever you want because Skwirely's not going to stay with you forever, she may promise you forever but I know other boys she promised forever to, as for Sierra well you can keep that stalker if you want".

"Rachel stormed off as Nigel shook his head after her and walked to his booth to find Skwirely and Sierra chatting and giggling.

"Sorry about not sticking up for you back there Nigey but it looks like Blondie has a bit of a bite left in her" Sierra said kissing him as Skwirely did the same.

**Movie Night At The Treehouse**

Once everyone got back to the treehouse a concession stand waited for them as Fanny grinned glad the boys were finally getting used to their fangirls.

"All right Sie you and Skye grab us some seats and I'll get whatever you guys and I want" Nigel said as Rachel ushered Justin inside as he handed her a paper and walked off.

"All right I can help whoever's next let's keep the line moving people, I mean after all this was my idea" Fanny said as Rachel grumbled I'll kill her under her breath.

"All right I'll take gummy everything a large tub of buttered popcorn, Cookie Dough Bites, a large Wild Cherry Pepsi, a large Coke, and I think that about does it".

After Nigel said this a huge bag was handed to him as well as two large cups and he walked off not seeing the jealousy in Rachel's eyes.

"And for you Rache what can I get ya, and boy do you look peeved this evening".

"Yea well if you saw your ex who's never danced a day in his life cut a rug with a girl who thinks love is spelled LUV you tell me how it makes you feel".

"Rachel need I remind you that you were onboard when I told you we'd be torturing Nigel? I mean come on you can't blame me if he falls for the first things on two legs can you?" Fanny asked gliding over the counter and looking gently into Rachel's eyes.

"Well if I knew he was going to dance with Skwirely Jameson I would've stopped this before it got too emotional for me" Rachel said grabbing a handful of gummy worms and slurping them into her mouth.

"Rache you have to make your mind up do you love him, like him, or hate him? I mean you can't mess with his mind like this".

"I understand Fanny but I just wish he would acknowledge that he's giving more attention to a girl he hardly knows, and a girl who has been his mortal enemy since Pre K".

"It's not like he wants to give attention to them Rache he was forced into it, I mean how would you like it if I set you up with your complete opposite and you had to see them every day?" Fanny asked as Rachel finally understood where Fanny was coming from.

"I guess I'm a smidge jealous that he treats those girl's better than he treats me, I mean I should be over him but there's no getting over Nigel Uno" Rachel said grabbing a pail of gummy bears and two mega sized Cokes and walked into the theater to find the remake of Footloose starting.

"All right guys and fangirls take you seats so the movie can begin, I know this isn't The Princess Bride which is what the flyer said would be playing but I wanted a movie that the now cooperative boys would like also".

The boys and girl's cheered as the movie began and Rachel plopped in a seat next to Justin and he grinned as she handed him his drink.

"I didn't know what you liked to snack on so I got this huge bucket of gummy bears and I know you sell them and all but maybe they sort of grew on-".

"Rachel didn't get to finish as Justin gently kissed her lips and she blushed and giggled handing him the bucket of gummy bears.

"I understand this is the worst date by your standards not mine, but I have to ask why are you so worried about what Nigel Uno does with his dates?" Justin asked chomping a head off his gummy bear.

"I'm not, I mean I wasn't, I mean maybe I was at first but he never treated me like he treated me, I mean it's almost as if we never existed to him".

"That's how guys deal with a breakup Rachel, we forget we even had anything with the guy we were with and then one day we wake up and realize we miss what we had with our exes, it's a hard and vicious circle".

Rachel grinned thinly and kissed Justin with the movie projector lights dancing over them.

"How do you always know the right thing to say to me Justin? I mean you aren't psychic are you baby? Because if you are we could so bank on this".

"Call it a hunch Rache anywho let's watch the movie and enjoy each other's company, after this we can bunk up for the night".

All the boys and their fangirls were kissing as Rachel nodded and Justin placed his arms over her shoulder.

That's it for now so enjoy


End file.
